Stay With Me Forever
by TheMusicalGypsy
Summary: A sequel to "Stay Alive for Me." If you have not read that one, please read it before you read this one! Enjoy! *I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Effie. Come on Effie, wake up. Wake up, sweetheart," Haymitch said, trying to coax Effie out of sleep.

"What?" asked Effie, confused as she came out of slumber.

"You were screaming again."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"I know you didn't."

This happened very frequently. Haymitch had stopped sleeping with his knife because he had started letting Effie sleep in his bed. He was worried that she would scream and that he would react by cutting her throat or something.

Of course, Effie still lived in the house next door. Haymitch liked to be messy, whereas Effie wanted everything to be spotless. They had agreed to be in their own houses during the day, but together at night. They alternated between houses each week. This week, it was Haymitch's turn to share his bed. Their relationship worked very well this way.

"What time is it?" asked Effie. It had to be early in the morning.

"It's four," said Haymitch.

"Oh. Then there is no point in trying to go back to sleep," said Effie. "I suppose it's time to get ready for another big, big, big day!"

Haymitch hated Effie and her big, big, big days, but, at the same time, he liked that that part of her was still intact; the part of her that made schedules and got ready for big days without a complaint had always brought on mixed feelings of happiness and annoyance. It's what made her such a good event planner and advisor to the President of Panem.

Effie had been commuting between District 12 and the Capitol for months now. She mostly stayed in District 12 and sent her work in by telephone or, for bigger things, mailed them in or had someone pick them up. Then, when she was needed for a bigger job, she went to the Capitol and stayed for a week or two so that she didn't have to take a day to get there and a day to get back all the time. It worked out very well. It was also a plan of her own devising.

Today was the day for a big trip. She had absolutely no idea why she needed to go out there. Apparently it was top-secret or something.

Effie had packed her bags the night before, so all she had to do now was put on her makeup and get dressed, and she'd be off. She went back to her house to get ready, but stopped by Haymitch's place to peck him lightly on the lips and say goodbye.

After a day's journey, Effie Trinket finally arrived in the Capitol. Her old apartment was paid for in full, so she had decided to keep it and live in it when she had to be in the Capitol. It was a free place to stay, anyhow. It was late at night by the time she had arrived, so she showered, took off her makeup and clothes and slid into bed, wearing a thin nightgown; emerald green with white lace trim that fell to her knees. It was very pretty on her. It looked even prettier paired with her silky blonde hair that she'd had cut to her shoulders the last time she was in the Capitol. Except then it had been cut a bit above her shoulders.

It was a peaceful night of sleep; completely nightmare-free for once. When she woke up the next morning, she was excited to be getting ready for another "big, big, big day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Effie arrives at the Capitol building at seven the next morning. She goes into her office and begins to devour the stack of papers on her desk. She finds out that there is some sort of party going on the following evening, but she never discovers who it is for. She made out a work itinerary for everyone working the event so that the banquet hall would be ready in time. It was a fun job for her. She loved this kind of thing.

She finished the schedules later on in the afternoon, sometime around one or two. She had made sure they were perfect, and she made sure they were handed out to the people they belonged to. She was quite proud of herself.

There was a distinctive knock at Effie's office door; she immediately knew it belonged to President Paylor.

"Come in!" trilled Effie.

"Hello Effie," said Paylor good-naturedly. Paylor rather liked Effie; she always put her in good spirits, and she was a fantastic worker.

"Hello President Paylor. How are you?" asked Effie. Another thing that Paylor liked was Effie's kindness and sincerity. She was perfectly charming. It was such a wonder that she hadn't been married yet.

"I am fine. I wanted to inform you that you are invited to the party tomorrow night, and I would be very upset if you refused to attend."

"Of course I'll go!" said Effie. She loved a good party. "If you want me to, then I want to go." This made Paylor smile.

"Thank you, Effie. And thank you for all the work you have done today. You may take tomorrow off to get ready for the party."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want me to be here?" asked Effie. She enjoyed working while she stayed in the Capitol.

"I am absolutely sure. Have a day to yourself, but remember to be back here by seven." Paylor knew that Effie would not dare to be late. She was so punctual.

"Alright. I'll be here at seven, then," said Effie. She would need to find an outfit, so perhaps having tomorrow off was a good thing.

The following morning, Effie allowed herself to sleep in, but woke at eight o'clock on the dot. She spent the day looking for a dress and shoes. She finally came across a beautiful black number. It was sequined all over and came to the knee. She would have to find a pair of black tights to go with it. Scars were unacceptable at a party like this. The sleeves, however, were long and would cover up and damage done to them. It was not quite form-fitting, but almost. She knew that, with the proper hair and accessories, this dress could be quite a big hit.

She chose a pair of gold close-toed stilettos that had a beautiful bow with a diamond in the center on them. She then chose a pair off gold earrings that came down in a chandelier style- also accented in diamonds, and a simple thin gold chain to go around her neck; she didn't want to overpower the sequined dress. She decided that her gold wig would be a perfect compliment.

When Effie got home from shopping, she took a shower that was filled with a strong honey-scented perfume that smelled as golden as her accessories looked. Her makeup was done using a very neutral palette, but her eyelashes are what transformed the look. They were the same as the ones she had used a few years back when she had modeled for Capitol Couture; black paper eyelashes with butterfly accents. Paired with gold eyeliner, they made her blue eyes stand out against her pale skin. No one would know that she had ever been cut along her face. She looked absolutely radiant.

The look was a bit more toned-down than she would have gone for in the past, but she was a different person now, so why not show it off?

At seven o'clock, she reached the door to the Capitol's banquet hall. She was perfectly dressed and perfectly on time. She was ready for anything. Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Surprise!"

A large crowd was in front of Effie, and she was completely blown away. She had been so pre-occupied lately that her birthday had nearly slipped her mind. Until this very moment.

Katniss was the first to fun up and give Effie a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Right over where her scar was.

"Oh, um… wow, I… wow." Effie was at a loss for words. Katniss laughed, and Peeta came up and gave her a peck on the other cheek.

"Wait… you mean… I've been planning my own surprise party!" said Effie as soon as her thoughts had completely registered. How stupid she had been. Of course they didn't want her to know whose party she was planning and attending; it was her own!

"Caught you off guard, huh princess?" Haymitch picked her up and spun her around. When he put her on the floor again, he kissed her deeply on her bright red lips. Since her makeup had gotten lighter, you could faintly see that she was blushing.

Paylor was the next to approach Effie. "You're so intelligent, I'm surprised this escaped your notice. But that's why we had you working so hard. I'm still shocked you didn't figure it out today, though." She gave Effie a wide hug. "And your dress is so beautiful."

"You are so beautiful," said Haymitch, pulling her to his side, his arm around her waist.

"Well, thank you, Haymitch," said Effie, blushing again. He wasn't drunk, and he was making an attempt to be nice. Or maybe it wasn't an attempt; who could tell for sure?"

"But, I know something that will make you even more beautiful, princess," said Haymitch. And, to Effie's surprise, he got down on one knee and presented to Effie a beautiful yet simple gold ring with three heart-shaped diamonds in the middle. It was her engagement ring, and it was oh-so beautiful.

"Will you stay with me forever?" asked Haymitch.

"I… I…" Effie was at a loss for words.

"SAY YES!" yelled the crowd.

"Please princess? It's only for the rest of our lives, you know." This joke confirmed Effie's answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you! But, can we please keep both houses? Yours is such a _mess_." She meant it, too.

After a big laugh from the crowd, Haymitch laughed and said, "Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you say." Having both houses had made their relationship work so well, after all.

After this exchange, everyone came up and congratulated Effie and Haymitch on their engagement, and they all sat down to a wonderful engagement/birthday feast, complete with a fabulous citrus-fruit cake. Katniss and Peeta had news of their own.

"Effie, I'm pregnant!" said Katniss, completely elated.

"Congratulations! Oh, I simply cannot wait to know whether it is a boy or girl!"

"There's more; Effie Trinket, event planner and fashionista extraordinaire, will you please be the godmother?"

"I… of course I will! They have to learn their manners from _somewhere_, don't they?" said Effie with a wink.

When Effie and Haymitch left that night, Effie thought to herself _this night could not have been more perfect._


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding day came so quickly that it seemed to Effie she had no time at all to be prepared. She had finicked over every minor detail of the wedding. It was fairly small, with only one hundred people in attendance. Haymitch had wanted a small wedding, and Effie did not deny him this pleasure. It wasn't as if she had many people she wanted to invite anyhow.

She had chosen Katniss as her maid of honor, and her only bridesmaid. Peeta was the man of honor. Effie had chosen a gold dress, in honor of the gold Mockingjay pin that had become a great source of hope a few years back. It also looked beautiful against Katniss's brown hair that she was wearing in the braided style that Effie had met her in.

"You look beautiful, darling," Effie said.

"Thank you, but it is time to make you beautiful. Not that you aren't already, but... oh, you know what I mean," said Katniss.

Effie laughed, "Of course I understand." And they got down to business.

Effie had chosen a beautiful white dress. Everything about it was traditional, except that it was knee-length. The dress was lacy with pearls and diamonds strategically placed all over. It was sleeveless, as it was summer. It also showed off all of the pearly white scars adorning her arms and legs. With it she wore gold gladiator sandals instead of heels, making her several inches shorter. The bigger shock, however, was this: her makeup was completely neutral. Her lips were a medium pink tone, and her eyelashes, though fake, were not unnatural-looking. She still wore gold eyeliner to match Katniss's dress. And on top of her head was not a wig, but a simple headband that matched her dress; she had decided that a veil was unnecessary. The effect was a very natural Effie Trinket. She was allowing every ounce of true beauty to show.

"You look stunning," said Katniss. This was the prettiest she had ever seen Effie look.

"Thank you, dear. I hope that everyone else thinks so too." Katniss saw no reason why they should not.

Before Effie knew it, it was time for her to walk down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. She was slightly nervous. They had decided to have the wedding in Haymitch's back yard; it was big enough, and it was gorgeous.

When Haymitch Abernathy saw Effie Trinket walking toward him, he was blown away. He knew in this moment that she was his, scars and all. All eyes were on her; no one had ever seen her look like this. Well, Haymitch had, but only at night when they slept together.

"Do you Haymich take Effie to be your wife?"

"Would I have proposed if the answer was 'no?'" This got laughs from the crowd.

"And do you, Effie, take Haymitch to be your husband?"

"I would not have said 'yes' if I did not mean it," said Effie, giving a beautiful smile.

"Well then, you may kiss the bride."

When they kissed, Haymitch said, "You are forever mine, princess."

"And you are forever mine, _sweetheart_."

Damn, thought Haymitch. She _still_ managed to be slightly annoying.

The crowd made it inside. Many people complimented Effie and Haymitch on the gorgeous ceremony, and Effie got several compliments on how beautiful her new look was. Everyone loved her.

"Effie, you always manage to make everything perfect," said Katniss. Peeta nodded in agreement.

"You know Effie, despite everything, we've still always liked you," said Peeta. It was true; as horribly misguided as Effie had been, she had always had their best interests at heart, and, when the time came, she proved herself to be more than worthy of their love.

"Thanks you two. It means a lot. And, despite everything, I have still always liked you." Effie's sincerity was ever the pleasing quality.

"Well, Effie, I am glad to see that you are happy," said President Paylor as she approached Effie.

"Thank you very much, President Paylor," said Effie kindly.

"You really do look stunning. I will call you if I need you. I really must get going," said Paylor, checking her watch.

"Thanks you. I will see you soon," said Effie.

Effie was a big hit today, that was for sure. After the ceremony, Effie and Haymitch went up to their room and crashed on the bed, Effie's head on his chest. They were both tired. That night, they slept together as a married couple for the first time, and it felt nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch woke up sometime in the night. He looked down at his wife, sleeping like a rock next to him. She was so peaceful in her sleep. Beautiful little Effie Trinket. Dumb name, really, bur nice. They had agreed to let her keep using the surname 'Trinket' because it sounded so nice.

He passed his hand over her stomach. Effie let out a small moan, but simply rolled over and continued to sleep.

"_Is she going to make it?"_

"_I don't know, Haymitch. She's lost so much blood, and the wounds on her stomach won't stop bleeding. Every time she breathes it brings fresh blood to the surface."_

_Haymitch looked at Katniss's mother sadly._

"_Haymitch, we're trying, I promise." She looked sad herself._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." Haymitch said, placing his hand over the bandage on Effie's stomach. He wanted her to live._

Haymitch jumped back into reality. He pulled Effie into his chest. It made him feel like she was safe. At least until she started gasping for air.

"Haymitch? What's wrong?" Effie asked as Haymitch loosened his grip of her waist.

"Nothing, Effie. Go back to sleep," said Haymitch. Effie looked confused. He had said it harsher than he meant to. He was pushing her away. They had never talked about her time in the hospital.

"If you're sure. Goodnight."

Effie was woken up again a few hours later when Haymitch started kicking her in his sleep.

"Ouch," said Effie, sliding out of bed. She decided she would be better off sleeping in the room across the hall.

The next morning, Effie walked downstairs to find that Haymitch was already in the kitchen.

"Decided to up and leave me last night, huh princess?" he asked. She saw that he was drinking out of a liquor bottle. He had not done this in a while. _Must have been some nightmare_, thought Effie.

Haymitch had had nightmares about Effie all night. He didn't know exactly how she was tortured, but he had had nightmares about it anyhow. The had also visited her in the hospital last night. His night had been rough, to say the least.

"You were kicking me, Haymitch," said Effie. Her back was sore. Haymitch came over to inspect, and he saw that light bruises were already forming where he had kicked her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't know," he said, putting the bottle down. What was he doing? He had promised Effie he would stop drinking.

"It's fine," Effie said good-naturedly. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Haymitch asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Katniss and Peeta invited us over for breakfast," said Effie.

"Oh. No, you didn't tell me, but thanks," said Haymitch. It wasn't as if he was going to make breakfast anyhow. He knew it was polite to ask, though.

Later that morning, Effie and Haymitch were sitting across from Peeta and a very pregnant Katniss.

"So, when are you gonna pop?" asked Haymitch. Peeta and Katniss laughed, but Effie looked shocked.

"Haymitch, manners!" exclaimed Effie.

"Oh Effie, don't take it so seriously. It was funny," said Katniss. "Any day now, Haymitch."

"That's nice, sweetheart," said Haymitch.

"I can't wait to see her!" said Effie. Effie had never had children of her own, and while she was happy she hadn't, she was excited for Katniss.

"Neither can I," said Katniss.

"Nor I," said Peeta.

"Ah, I guess I can't wait either," said Haymitch. He wasn't sure how honest he was being, though.

Later that afternoon, Peeta ran into Haymitch's house, where Effie and Haymitch were sitting on the couch chatting away happily.

"Effie, Haymitch: it's time."


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's baby was absolutely beautiful. She had decided to name her Primrose after her sister. This brought tears to Effie's and Mrs. Everdeen's eyes.

"Hey, do you want to meet grandma?" asked Katniss. She and Peeta placed Primrose in her mother's hands. After about ten minutes, Katniss's mother asked,

"Do you want to meet your godmother?"

"Oh, she's gorgeous," said Effie, taking little Prim from Mrs. Everdeen's hands.

"And your Aunt Effie is going to teach you all there is to know about being gorgeous. Aren't you Aunt Effie?" Katniss told her baby.

"Of course I will. And I will teach you manners, and kindness, and all there is to know about cleanliness and love," said Effie. Primrose curled her fist around the neckline of Effie's sundress. All Effie could do was smile.

"And your Uncle Haymitch will teach you all there is to know about how to annoy me, won't you Haymitch?" asked Effie teasingly.

"Yes I will," said Haymitch. "See, what you do is, you tug her hair like this-" Haymitch tugged at Effie's hair, "and you use your worst possible manners around her." Haymitch smiled menacingly.

"Oh, stop it Haymitch! You're ruining her already!" cried Effie. Everyone in the room was laughing.

"And you mock her accent," Peeta chimed in in a mock-Effie/Capitol accent.

"Stop!" said Effie. She couldn't help but laugh herself.

"But seriously," said Katniss's mother, "you will learn from all of us, little Primrose. Your mother will teach you the names of the flowers, your father will teach you to paint the flowers, I will teach you to heal with the flowers, Aunt Effie will teach you to arrange the flowers, and Uncle Haymitch will teach you how to mess up Aunt Effie's arrangement to annoy her." Everyone cracked up at that last comment. Probably because it was true.

Katniss's baby was perfect. And, to top it off, she had the perfect family. Effie was entirely pleased that she had been selected as godmother. She and Haymitch both changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Today could not have been more brilliant.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, come on Effie, join in!" Katniss said. They had all gathered in Effie's (unnaturally) clean house, and they were all laughing and playing checkers and drinking and having a good time. Effie didn't mind her house getting a little messed up; she could fix it and make it perfect again when they left. She just didn't want to get in on the drinking.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I'll just end to the baby upstairs." The baby had saved everyone from doing something at some point; it was Effie's turn to use the baby as an excuse.

Little Prim was lying silently in the crib Effie had made sure was placed in her house after the baby was born.

"Hi there little one," said Effie, picking her up and cradling Prim in her arms. She rarely ever cried, and she loved Effie; certainly a lot more than she loved Haymitch.

"You are beautiful, you know? Just like your parents. A little… pearl, I suppose you could say." She laughed about the funny mistake she had made a few years back about pearls coming from coal. Katniss and Peeta would never let her forget about it.

She rocked back and forth in the beautifully crafted mahogany rocking chair. It was an antique, and a very lucky find. She did so love mahogany.

Primrose tugged at a lock of Effie's blonde hair. She had let it grow out a bit, showing it's curl a bit more. Prim loved to pull at it.

"You are a funny little thing, aren't you dear?" Effie asked with a laugh. Prim continues to tug at Effie's hair.

"Ouch! Okay, that's enough of that. You're hurting Aunt Effie," said Effie, gently taking Prim's hands off of her hair. Prim did not object.

Effie loved looking at Prim's eyes. They were her father's eyes; bright blue and full of life. They were eyes that looked in wonderment at the world around them. Effie wondered how these eyes perceived her.

Soon, Primrose fell asleep. Effie placed her back in the crib and stepped out. Downstairs, the party was coming to a close.

"She just fell asleep," Effie informed Katniss.

"Would you mind, then, if she slept her tonight, Effie?" asked Katniss. There wasn't a point in waking her if she was sound asleep already.

"Of course she can stay here, dearest," said Effie.

"Thanks Effie," said Peeta. "You're a great godmother."

"Thank you Peeta. I'm glad you think so." Peeta had always been nice to Effie. He had always sort of liked her.

"Good night Effie, Haymitch," Peeta and Katniss in unison.

"Good night Katniss, Peeta," said Effie and Haymitch in unison.

Soon, everyone was sound asleep in bed. The night was nice and quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Effie, could you please have these filled out and returned to me by tomorrow morning?" asked President Paylor.

Effie had arrived in the Capitol yesterday for a two-week stay for work. There was a District meeting Friday, and Effie was the coordinator of the whole event. It was rather exciting. She got to choose the food, and even sit in on the meeting, take notes, and make suggestions. She lived for things like this.

"Oh, by the way," Paylor began, "how is Katniss's baby?"

"She is perfectly well, thank you. I will tell Katniss you asked," said Effie.

"Please do. How is it, being godmother?"

"More work than I thought, but quite fun. I do most of the baby-sitting, anyhow," said Effie.

"You seem like the nurturing type to me," said Paylor.

"Oh, thank you very much," said Effie. This was quite an honor, coming from the President.

"You're welcome. Well, I will see you later." With that, Paylor left Effie's office.

A couple of hours later, Effie was almost finished filling out the forms. Her head had begun to ache, making her slow her pace a bit, but she was determined to finish the forms before she left the office. She liked to turn things in before the due date.

Soon after, Effie knocked on President Paylor's door.

"Come in," said Paylor.

"I have your papers," said Effie. Her head hadn't stopped aching.

"Oh, fantastic! Thank you dear," said Paylor, taking the papers from Effie. _Such an efficient worker_, she thought.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," said Effie.

"I will see you in the morning, Effie. Have a lovely evening."

When Effie got home, her headache had become more and more intense. It was almost blinding. She immediately took a shower and two bright blue pills. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, everything felt so much worse. Effie felt like she was dying. Her stomach was swollen and it hurt. She wanted to just stay in bed. But, Effie being Effie, she decided to get up and go to work.

When she sat down at her desk and started working, she couldn't really focus on any of the work she had to do. An hour later and no progress had been made.

"Effie, how are those papers coming alo- Effie? Are you alright?" Paylor was shocked to see Effie looking so pale.

At that moment, Effie started to cough. When she was finished, both she and Paylor were shocked to see bright red spots all over the papers she was supposed to be finishing. Effie had just sprayed the papers with blood.


	9. Chapter 9

"Effie, what…? Oh, Effie…" Paylor couldn't piece together a proper sentence. Effie's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she couldn't open her mouth to say anything for fear that she would spray the desk with blood again.

"Effie… you need to see a doctor," said Paylor. She could not think of anything else to say. Was there anything else to say? She had seen people cough blood before, and it rarely ended in anything good.

"I'm going to die," said Effie. That was how she felt. Like dying.

"Effie, don't… please don't say that," said Paylor. She considered Effie a friend as much as an employee, if not more.

"I just ruined your papers…" Effie thought she might as well pack her office now.

"No, it's alright; we'll print out more copies of them. Effie, please; go home, clean up, and go see a doctor." Paylor had a feeling that Effie had leukemia; if she treated it now, maybe she could avoid… she wouldn't even say it. Effie was too strong to die now.

"Alright. I… I know who to talk to. I'll… I'll be back as soon as possible." Effie was scared. She had to tell her husband that she could die.

"Please, Effie, don't worry about coming back here too soon. Take your time," said Paylor.

"Yes ma'am," said Effie.

When Effie got back to her apartment, she crashed onto the bed and cried until she was drained. She didn't want to call anyone. She wanted to keep it to herself and not hurt anyone else. She knew that was not possible.

"Hello sweetheart. How is everything?" asked Haymitch.

"Haymitch… I…" she couldn't do it.

"Effie, what's wrong?" Haymitch knew that nothing good was about to happen.

"I just coughed up blood. I could die." It just came right out in a blurred sentence. She heard Haymitch drop to the floor.

"You… oh no…" Haymitch knew as well as anyone what leukemia was; plenty of people in District 12 used to contract it because of mine work. It was usually a devastatingly slow, painful death.

"Listen, princess, and listen closely; you are not going to die. Contact Katniss's mother after you hang up, don't wait. I'm coming to meet you; expect me late tomorrow afternoon. Do what I say; I won't let you go. We promised each other forever, and I will not let you down." Haymitch hung up.

"Haymitch! What's… what wrong?" Katniss saw how worried he looked.

"Effie… I think she had leukemia. I told her to call your mother right now; I have to go meet her."

"Oh no, not Effie…" Katniss didn't know what to say. Effie had been through so much already; she couldn't have cancer… "I have to talk to her."

"Listen to me, Katniss: I'll call you later. Whatever you do, don't tell Effie how worried you are. I'll let you talk to her later, I promise. Tell Peeta. I have to go."

"I want to go to… I want to… help…" Katniss was trying to look for exactly what to say.

"You have a baby, you have to stay here. I'll call you, I promise." Haymitch felt like his efforts were being wasted.

"But, Effie…" said Katniss.

"I know, Katniss. But you have to stay here. Please. I have to pack now. I'll talk to you later." Haymitch ran back to his house and began to pack furiously.

Meanwhile, Effie was in the middle of talking to Katniss's mother.

"I'll come out there, Effie. Don't worry; you're going to be fine. Stay home. Rest. I will see you tomorrow," said Mrs. Everdeen. She remained calm, even though her insides were spinning. Leukemia was not impossible to cure, but it would be hard.

"Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. I will see you tomorrow." Effie felt better at ease. Katniss's mother always made her feel calmer.

Perhaps tomorrow would answer so many of the questions that were burning inside of her.

Perhaps tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Haymitch, how long has she shown signs of having leukemia?" asked Mrs. Everdeen. Haymitch thought back to another night when she'd been sick. She hadn't eaten in days. He had thought it was from depression because it was right after her imprisonment, but…

"Since… it's been a bit over a year. I don't know if she showed signs before, though," said Haymitch. He thought back to all the years she had been an escort and he had seen her. She had gotten sick a lot, but she hadn't coughed up blood before… not that he was aware of anyhow.

"I mean, I suppose she could have, but… I just don't know." Haymitch was furious with Mrs. Everdeen for sounding so accusatory and at himself for just not knowing.

"Haymitch, she's probably had it her whole life and didn't know it. Fortunately, with the evolution of medications and medical knowledge, there is such a great chance that it will… I won't say be "cured," but that she won't suffer or die from it."

"That's good to hear. What can be done?" Haymitch was excited to hear that Effie wouldn't die anytime soon.

"Well… to break the bad news first, her spleen will have to be removed. It's swollen and it's doing a lot of damage to her blood cells."

"Okay, continue," said Haymitch. He was not too happy about adding another scar to her body, but if it would keep her alive, then it was worth it.

"That would take care of a lot of her problems. Monoclonal antibodies would also be useful. Basically, these are antibodies that would help enhance her defenses against cancer and help to kill the cancer cells. I highly recommend you let me go through with this"

"I would never object," said Haymitch.

"The medication is given though IV. We could have one put in her house to make her comfortable, if you think it would make her happy."

"It would be very… kind of you. Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Well, now someone has to tell her."

"I will," said Haymitch. It was like volunteering himself as tribute. But, she was his wife, after all.

"This sounds… promising," said Effie. It sounded better than dying, anyhow. "Yes, then. I will do this."

"Thanks you, Effie. I love you more than I've ever loved anything," said Haymitch.

"Even alcohol?" asked Effie teasingly.

"Yes, Effie; even more than alcohol." He said, pulling her hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!" said Effie, giggling.

Today had definitely been more promising than yesterday.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few months, Effie continues to get better, but at a price. And she wasn't the only one who paid it.

She was irritable and moody, and often took it out on Haymitch. So much of it was over little things that wouldn't have bothered her if she were herself.

"Why don't you do it, then!" Haymitch had just informed Effie that she was burning dinner; another side-effect of the medication was that it made her rather inattentive.

"Effie, sweetie, I didn't mean that I didn't want you to-"

"I mean, if you want to make dinner and think you can do it better, then by all means, do it!"

"Effie, darling, I didn't mean that I don't want you making dinner, you just got a bit unfocused and started to burn it. It's not that big of a deal." Haymitch tried to remain calm; he knew she couldn't help it, but he couldn't help but want to strangle her sometimes.

At that moment, Effie's hands flew up to cover her face as she burst into tears. Haymitch walked up to her and put his arms around her shaking body, placing his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she said into her palms.

"No harm done. We'll fix dinner. You have nothing to be sorry about," said Haymitch, rocking her left to right. This usually calmed her.

"Okay, alright," said Effie, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Alright. See, look, it isn't that bad." The chicken was black.

"Haymitch, that is awful," said Effie. Her usual voice of discontentment had come back.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should make soup."

"Sounds alright to me," said Effie. It sounded better than eating charcoal, that was for sure.

After dinner, Haymitch went up for a shower. He invited Effie, but she declined and decided to go outside and sit for a while. She climbed out onto her favorite spot on the roof and lay down, gazing at the stars. In the Capitol, stars were such a rare sight because of all the city lights. Effie loved looking out at the stars; she noticed that, of you stared at them long enough, they blinked red and blue. To Effie, stars and flowers were the most beautiful things in the universe.

A few minutes later, someone walked out on the roof and sat beside her.

"Effie, what are you doing up here?" It was Peeta. He must have walked outside and seen her sitting out there.

"Looking at the stars," said Effie. "I do it often, if you look out."

"Hm. Effie Trinket: Star Gazer. I like it," said Peeta. He was quite charming, this Effie had always known.

"I'm guessing Haymitch doesn't know you entered his house to come up here," said Effie.

"Nah. He's in the shower. He wouldn't have heard," said Peeta. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, mostly. I feel bad most of the time. I guess it's better than bleeding to death, though." Effie placed her hand over her stomach. A wave of nausea had just come over her.

"If you ever need anything, Katniss and I are right across the pathway," said Peeta. He was thoughtful, too.

"Thank you. I will," said Effie.

"You know Effie, I always liked you. I mean, I didn't when you called my name at the Reaping and all, but once I got to know you, you were alright. You seemed to actually care. I'll bet you cared a lot more than you ever dared let on. And besides, you were funny."

Effie knew that Peeta had no idea how right he actually was. She had spent a long time enjoying them because of how and where she was raised, but she realized a few years after she started that all she really did was prepare kids for slaughter. Still, she had tried to convince herself that she was right in her actions. Someone had to do her job, right? And that's what she did: what people told her.

"Goodnight, Effie. I think Haymitch'll be getting out in a minute, and I want to get out of the house before he gets out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight Peeta. Thanks for talking."

And Effie went back to her stargazing. A few minutes later, Haymitch came out and stargazed with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Haymitch walked into his wife's room. Effie had an IV running up her left arm. He hated seeing it, but he knew it would keep her alive.

"Hi sweetheart," said Haymitch, walking over and sitting beside Effie, stroking her face and hair.

"Hi," said Effie. She felt like throwing up. The medication made her feel horribly sick.

"Effie, you like music, right?" asked Haymitch.

"Yes. When I was younger my mother taught me to play piano and flute," said Effie.

"Piano I knew about, but flute?" Haymitch was surprised he had never seen it.

"Yeah. It's in my closet. I haven't played in years, though. I sort of stopped having time, then I forgot about it."

"Hm," said Haymich.

"Why did you ask?" asked Effie.

"Just wondering. There's a summer festival in town soon, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going. There'll be music and dancing," said Haymitch.

"I'd love to go." Anything to get her mind off of cancer medication.

"Oh…" whimpered Effie a few minutes later. Her stomach had started to hurt, and she felt even more nauseated. This usually lasted about an hour.

"I'm here," said Haymitch. He had noticed that since she started the medication she had begun waking up in the night more often, and would go out onto the roof and cry for a while. He felt bad that there was nothing he could do.

"I know. Ah…" she felt like she might explode.

Haymitch held the hand that lay over her stomach.

"Hey, do you know what I love about you?" Haymitch and Effie had developed a game to take her mind off of the pain she was in. Each of them gave off a list of things they loved about each other. It worked well to pass the time.

"What?" asked Effie, picking up the hint.

"I love your eyes. They're bright and happy."

"Mhm," said Effie, signaling him to go on.

"I love your hair. It's soft and golden like a buttercup flower. I love your smile because it lights up the whole room. I love your sense of humor and your bubbly personality because they make other people happy. I love your kind, caring heart. I love your accent because it's funny-" Effie scoffed slightly "-I love your cooking because it is delicious. I love your kisses because they are warm and inviting. I love how your honesty because it makes people trust you. I love that you are good at so many of the things you do. Most importantly, I love you because you are mine forever." Haymitch finished by giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Effie giggled and said, "I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because you know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I love you because you stand by me no matter what. I love you because you make me feel safe. I love your hugs because they make me feel happy and warm. I love your courage because it gives me courage. I love your cynicism because it gives you a sense of humor. I love how you kiss me on the tip of my nose because it's adorable and funny. I love you because you respect me. Most importantly, I love you because you are mine forever." Effie kissed Haymitch's hand, and he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

The rest of the time flew, and before Effie knew it, Mrs. Everdeen was taking the IV out of her arm.

"Get some rest, dear. I'll see you in a week."

"Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. I will see you in a week," Effie replied.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver," said Haymitch, kissing Mrs. Everdeen's hand.

"No problem, Haymitch," said Mrs. Everdeen. She left the room, and soon she was gone.

"I'm going to put dinner on. Get some rest, princess," said Haymitch.

In a few minutes, Effie was deep in sleep; she slept until dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

"Effie, you told me you wanted to go. It'll be fun." Haymitch was trying to get Effie out of bed for the festival that was taking place later that afternoon. The only problem was, Effie had had another treatment yesterday, and she was tired and sick.

"Haymitch, you can go, but I'm not up to it at all," said Effie. She sat up, but felt so dizzy she had to lie back down.

"If you aren't going, then I'm not going," said Haymitch.

"Please, go! You've looked forward to it for months! Go, get drunk, have fun! Bringing me along would ruin your fun!" Effie thought she was making a very good point.

"It wouldn't be any fun going if I knew you were cooped up all alone here," said Haymitch. He knew that her point was valid, but he felt that his was valid also.

"I'll be fine. Please Haymitch. Do something for yourself for once. All you've done is worry about me; please, go and enjoy some free time." Effie saw that her argument was working.

"Are you sure, princess?" asked Haymitch. She wanted him to go, and he liked to do what she wanted because it often made her happy.

"I'm sure. Go. Have a great time." Effie was happy that she had won.

"Alright then," said Haymitch. Maybe she needed alone time as well.

A few hours later, Haymitch was off.

"Have a wonderful time, darling," said Effie.

"I will. I'll see you tonight," said Haymitch, giving Effie a kiss before he left.

After he was gone, Effie went downstairs and made a cup of mint tea to try and settle her stomach. She hated how much it had been hurting her lately.

She wondered if her illness was causing Katniss and Peeta not to come to her for to babysit anymore. When she had offered, they said they would take Prim along. Surely they just wanted her to see the festival. She couldn't be sure. It was quite possible. Last time she had babysat Katniss had gotten upset because Effie fell asleep for hours. Nothing happened, but Katniss argued that if something had happened, Effie wouldn't have known.

Peeta, who always stuck up for Effie, had explained to Katniss that Effie couldn't help it. Effie remembered the conversation well.

xxx

"_Effie, something could have happened!"_

"_But nothing did!"_

"_But if it had, you wouldn't have known because you were bloody asleep!"_

_Effie was hurt by this comment. It made her eyes sting with tears._

"_But I…"_

"_Katniss," said Peeta calmly, "she can't help it, you know that. It's the medication; it makes her tired."_

"_But if something had happened…"_

"_But nothing did," said Peeta._

"_Thanks for trying, Effie," said Katniss. No apology was issued. Effie was disappointed by Katniss's lack of manners._

_After Katniss had left, Peeta said, "I'm sorry Effie. She's so… protective of that child. She didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_It's alright. She's right; I should have fought to stay awake." The truth was, Effie had been fighting to stay awake; it was a battle she always lost._

"_I'll see you Effie. Don't beat yourself up over this." And with that, Peeta left._

xxx

Effie had felt bad for days afterward. Katniss's words and attitude had upset her. She hadn't even apologized for being so rude. Effie didn't know about the conversation Peeta and Katniss had had later.

xxx

"_Katniss, why are you always so hard on Effie?"_

"_Don't you care that she just jeopardized our child's life?" asked Katniss angrily._

"_That crap and you know it. No one comes around here. And Effie would have woken up if something really serious had happened. She's not exactly a heavy sleeper. And her life was in just as much jeopardy as Prim's. If someone had come in, then she would have been in just as much trouble. Why are you always so hard on her?" asked Peeta. Katniss was always very critical of Effie. There was still a hint of distrust about Effie running through Katniss's veins._

"_Why are you always defending her!" Katniss was furious that her husband wouldn't take her side._

"_Katniss, I'm just laying out the facts. And something that you can't ignore is that Effie has cancer, and she's treating it. And the medication makes her tired and sick, and you know that. She can't control a lot of what happens with her these days. Please Katniss, don't be so hard on her. I know you care about her." _

_Katniss knew he was right. She loved Effie like she would love a big sister. _

"_Alright. It's just hard, that's all. It's hard to live with the fact that she's sick and I can't do anything to stop it. And it's hard knowing that if she stopped the treatments for any reason before time she could die. Or that the treatment doesn't guarantee that she won't go right back into having leukemia again once the treatment is stopped. I hate it, and it doesn't make sense."Katniss was frustrated to tears._

"_I know it's hard. It's hard on everyone. But you could help by now taking your anger out on her," said Peeta pointedly._

"_Now I've upset her. I'll try harder not to upset her so much."_

"_Alright. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."_

xxx

Effie went and lay down on the couch. She still felt really bad. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the insides of her eyelids.

When Haymitch came home, he found Effie sleeping away on the couch. He wondered how long she had been this way. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to bed. He was glad he hadn't gotten drunk today, or this would have been impossible.

When Haymitch finally showered and came to bed, he thought about how much more fun the festival would have been with Effie. She would have been a great dance partner.

He lay down beside her and, wrapping his arms around her, went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Effie, could you- awh." Paylor had walked in to find Effie sound asleep on her desk. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

Paylor walked out of Effie's office and down the hall to grab a bottle of water out of her office fridge. She went back into Effie's office, set the water down on her desk, and gently shook Effie.

"Effie, wake up dear, you're at work," said Paylor calmly. She felt bad for Effie. Had anyone else fallen asleep on the job she would have been very angry, but she couldn't find it in her to be angry with Effie, especially given the circumstances.

"Oh, I…" said Effie, waking up and running her hands over her eyes and face, "I am so sorry! I just…"

"No need to apologize, Effie. Drink this and fill these forms out. I'll check back in later."

"I promise to stay awake," said Effie. She was very upset with herself for falling asleep at work. It was such bad manners!

"I believe you. If you need anything, you know where to find me. And please, don't hesitate to ask. I know how prideful you are," said Paylor with, giving a small wink as she left.

Effie sipped at her water and got through the day's work in a few hours. Her handwriting wasn't its neatest, but the work was done, and it was readable. Effie got up from her desk and walked down the hall and into Paylor's office.

"Here are the papers you asked me to fill out," said Effie, placing them on Paylor's desk. They were neatly stacked and clipped together. Paylor also liked Effie's neatness, and always handed the clips back when she was finished. Effie always said she didn't need them back, but giving them back kept Effie from having to buy more. So Paylor returned them anyhow.

"Thank you, Effie. You are free to go. Do you have any specific plans for your birthday, or could I take your friends and husband out for dinner?" asked Paylor. This is something that she wouldn't do for anyone else. But it was Effie, after all.

"Oh, I don't have any plans. But you don't have to-"

"Oh, no, I'd love to, dear. I've always considered you a friend, and I want to take you somewhere," said Paylor.

"Then I have a request for you: your birthday is in two months, and I want to take _you _somewhere. I absolutely insist on it, so don't argue," said Effie.

"Alright, then. I'll take you out, and you can take me out," said Paylor smoothly. It seemed to be a fair deal.

"Any place you want to go, Ms. Trinket?" Paylor added.

"No, nowhere specific, President Paylor," said Effie.

"Then we'll meet somewhere Friday evening around seven. I'll call to tell you where. Gave a wonderful evening, Effie."

"Have a lovely evening, President Paylor." Effie left the office and began her journey home.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you were a model?" Paylor asked Effie casually. They were sitting in a dimly-lit corner (because those were Effie's favourite places) in a very up-scale restaurant called "La Petite Place." Though the name was not very creative, it did not lie: the restaurant was very small, and very hard to get into. Reservations booked months in advance, unless, of course, you were the president.

"Yes, I was. I quite enjoyed the job, actually. It was… freeing," Effie replied. She actually kind of missed that job.

"I've seen copies of the magazines you were featured in. You were a very good model. Very pretty, very professional too, I have no doubt," said Paylor.

"I tried to be and hope I was, yes. Thank you," said Effie.

"I came across a copy of one once. You weren't terrible-looking, but I prefer you without all of the over-the-top… decorations," said Haymitch with a wink.

"Well, I can't say with honesty that I don't miss the job and would not do it again," said Effie pointedly.

"I wouldn't deny you your chances, sweetheart," said Haymitch.

"I hear that Capitol Couture needs another model, and would enjoy having you back. I think you should do it," said Paylor.

"Oh, have you? Do you really think I'd still be good enough to do it?" asked Effie.

"I think you'd be perfect, princess," said Haymitch.

"I'll think about it, then. A fun little side-job does not sound all too terrible," said Effie.

"So, why didn't Katniss and Peeta come?" asked Paylor.

"Something about the baby, I think. We're getting together tomorrow, though," said Effie. She had been slightly disappointed when they said they would not be able to attend, but she looked forward to their day together tomorrow, seeing as tomorrow was actually her birthday, and the one-year anniversary of Haymitch's marriage proposal.

"I hope you all have a wonderful time," said Paylor. "Ah, here comes the food."

After dinner, Effie and Haymitch made their way back to her apartment. She was very excited for tomorrow, and she wondered what exactly her friends were up to.


End file.
